


Wicked games.

by baby345



Series: Glory & Gore [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Akaashi Keiji Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto likes to tease his husband, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Choking, Dark Akaashi, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fingerfucking, Foreplay, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, I think fucking your husband in a jealous rage is neat, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Listen I just liked the thought of them having rough and kinky possessive sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, No violence on each other, Non-Graphic Violence, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Akaashi Keiji, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bokuto Koutarou, Possessive Sex, Power Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Praise Kink, Psychopaths In Love, Public Display of Affection, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Subspace, They are both in love and are crazy af, This filthy asf and I have no regrets, Threats of Violence, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Verbal Humiliation, Well a little but they both consent to it, akaashi is crazy asf in this, akaashi likes to be handled roughly, crying during sex cause your husband fingers are too good, dark bokuto, degradation kink, gun foreplay, i just want them to both be crazy in love okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby345/pseuds/baby345
Summary: Akaashi’s going to fucking kill you.” Kuroo chuckled.Bokuto shrugged carelessly and let the girl continue to kiss down his neck. He couldn’t remember her name, or how he even met her, but she was perfect for his scheme. She was pretty, nowhere near his Keiji, but pretty enough to piss him off when he got caught.And it wasn’t a matter of if.  His pet would always find him, it didn’t matter where in the world he was, Keiji was always two steps behind.“You know his fucking crazy.” Kenma sighed. “So I don’t know why you insist on pissing him off.”“Because make up sex with a pissed off akaashi is the best.” Bokuto smirked. This was their little game they played, his baby was a possessive thing, didn’t like others touching what belonged to him. And Bokuto loved it.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Glory & Gore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148840
Comments: 22
Kudos: 359





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [dependence on insanity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733218) by [pinkberrygeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkberrygeek/pseuds/pinkberrygeek). 



> Okay so I always love dark Akaashi and bokuto so what’s better then a Mafia AU! I might also make this a series! Depends on how good the response to this fic is lol! 
> 
> But side note please do not engage in any of the foreplay these two do! It’s dangerous and they are clearly psychos but other then that, Hope you guys enjoy!

“Akaashi’s going to kill you.” Kuroo chuckled. He adjusted Kenma on his lap and took another swing of his beer. The music wasn’t too loud in the VIP section, so they could talk without yelling to each other.

A couple of people was mulling around, all pretty and young, the type who were terrified of the Fukurodani and the nekoma, but still curious enough to want a taste of the kinda life they lived.   
  


A few brave souls tried to get close to kuroo, only to be scared off by one dark look by the blonde in the wild haired man lap. While Kenma would never admit that he was just as crazy if not more then his best friend, they all knew the truth.

He had earned his position as Kuroo's husband and he'd be damned if anybody tried to take it from him. It’ll be over his dead body. So he knew deep down, why keiji went feral when anybody even glanced at his husband. 

In this world, it was always somebody waiting in the wings, ready to take your spot. To be the one who stood proudly at the side of one of the most powerful men on this side of Japan. 

“Bo-Chan you're so handsome!”

The girl in bokuto’ s lap was giggling, trailing slim fingers through bi colored hair and playfully biting bokuto’s ear in what she probably thought was a seductive manner but all it did was amuse the mafia head. 

“Oh? You really think so? Tell me more.” 

He couldn’t remember her name, or how he even met her, but she was perfect for his scheme. She was pretty, nowhere near his Keiji, but pretty enough to piss him off when he got caught.

And it wasn’t a matter of if. His pet would always find him, it didn’t matter where in the world he was, Keiji was always two steps behind. 

  
“You know his fucking crazy.” Kenma sighed and furrowed his brow at the switch. “So I don’t know why you insist on pissing him off.” 

  
Bokuto shrugged carelessly but they could see the tiniest hint of excitement In his eyes.

“Because make up sex with a pissed off akaashi is the best.” Bokuto smirked. This was their little game they played, his baby was a possessive thing, didn’t like others touching what belonged to him. And Bokuto loved it. 

The broad man had to suppress his shiver of excitement.

Kuroo rolled his eyes and nuzzled his lapful, “hey it’s your funeral, just make sure to name me as the next head in your will before your boy put you in the ground.” 

Bokuto opened his mouth, only to swallow what he was going to say at the feel of a gun being pressed into his head. The girl on his lap screamed and the small gathering of people seemed to freeze. 

But Kuroo and Kenma weren't too surprised, after all, this is often how the game ends, with a gun being waved around and a shot or two ringing out. 

“Don’t worry kuroo-San. I’ll make sure of it.” Akaashi's cool voice rang out.

Bokuto laughed breathlessly, that familiar feeling of danger and adrenaline coursing through his veins. He shifted in his seat, his dick hardening from Keiji's _voice alone_.

“Hey baby.” 

Keiji pressed the gun harder against his husband’s head. “Don’t fucking hey baby me! Not when you got a bitch in your lap, who if she doesn’t shut the fuck up, I’ll pacify her myself! Permanently!” 

The girl's screams had quietened down and she was trembling. Bokuto had to reach down and adjust his dick, nothing got him harder then seeing the love of his life furious.

Kuroo calmly kept sipping his drink and watched with lazy eyes as Keiji grabbed a fistful of the girl’s hair in Koutarou’s lap and yanked her off, ignoring her sobs and leaving her sprawled out on the floor.

Kuroo kissed his own husband's unruly locks and continue to watch the show unfold.

“ You're lucky I’m in a good mood so I won’t kill you.”Keiji hummed. 

Koutarou smirk softened into a smitten smile. The girl was luckier than she really knew. The gorgeous man had mellowed out as the years came and went, the keiji from five years ago, the one who had helped bokuto fight tooth and nail to earn his spot as the head, would have killed her with no remorse. 

But 26 year old keiji knew Bokuto would complain about having to clean blood out of the floors _again_. His baby really loved him. 

“Stop fucking smiling before I blew that goofy look off your face.” 

“How could I stop when I’m so happy to see you pet?” 

He walked from around the couch, stepping harshly on the girl and with the gun still trained on the gang leader his baritone voice spoke clearly and loudly so the whole room heard him. 

“I suggest you all leave. NOW!” 

The party goers quickly scattered; they all knew who Bokuto Keiji was, and he was just as ruthless if not more than his husband. It wouldn’t be the first time he shot anybody who didn’t move out his way fast enough. 

“Alright bro we’ll see you both at home.. if you're still alive that is.” Kuroo cackled. He lightly tapped Kenma so he’ll get up.

Kenma nodded and gave his switch to his husband before turning to where their bodyguard had the back door open for them. 

“Try not to rough him up too bad ‘ji, we have a meeting with Karasuno in the morning.” 

“No promises.” 

Once it was only them, both looking to see what the other would do, the lithe man pulled his hand back and tried to strike the owl like man in the face, only for his hand to be caught.

Bokuto laughed openly and used his other hand to yank his baby on his lap. Started kissing his neck and wherever his mouth could reach. Keiji snapped his teeth and wrestled for his arms to be let go. 

“Let me go you idiot!” Akaashi snarled.”I’ll kill you one of these days I swear kou. You must want to fucking die!” 

“Yea baby, keep talking dirty to me.” Bokuto teased.

He brought the hand that still held the gun in his husband's hand close to his mouth so he could slowly lick up his palm, carefully sucked his thumb in his mouth, and liked the way the pretty man’s breath hitched before he let it out with a pop. 

“You’re so pretty when you're angry baby.” 

Gunmetal colored eyes were wild as he watched his husband rub his face on his gun, kissing and licking it all while gold eyes never looked away from him. 

“I hate you.” 

  
  


“No you don’t. You love this just as much as I do.” 

Akaashi pressed his lips harshly against the broader man and quickly dominated the kiss. Forced his husband's mouth open with his tongue, he wasted no time to make it as filthy and nasty as they liked it.

Soft wet sounds was the little symphony to their little fucked up movie. 

He sucked on that slippery tongue that could get its owner out of any type of trouble it like, lightly bit his lips and licked his cheeks and the roof of his mouth, left no area untouched.

Because bokuto koutarou was _his_ , his killed, stole and lied for this man, he refused to let another have him.

“ Fuck you drive me crazy keiji.”

Bokuto let go one of his husband's hands and slipped one of his in the curly haired man shorts, groaning into their kiss when he felt bare skin.

He brushed his fingers across the other man’s hole, it was still a little wet and slick from their lovemaking a couple of hours ago.

Keiji snorted at his husband's statement and peered at him under long lashes. He pressed back wordlessly so the man would get the hint to touch him where he wanted.

“You think your a fucking walk in the park?” 

Slowly they grinded against each other, moans and soft cries echoed throughout the Room, as Bokuto lavished his husband with soft kisses and hard bites. slowly fingered his baby hole, had two fingers pumping out of the squirming man.  
  


He brushed against the smaller man’s prostate just because he liked the way his husband cried out and arched that lovely back. He was so sensitive, and his vocal, he never had to guess what keiji liked or didn’t like, he always told him.

“I wanna fuck you here, you going to let me? Let me fuck you out in the open, where anybody could see? See how much of a needy and jealous slut my husband is?” 

His dick twitched in the little shorts that barely passed his ass cheeks. The degrading dirty talk only made his arousal spike.

His husband knew all the buttons to press, all the best ways to unravel his strings and have him exposed for strong hands to mold and shape how he saw fit. 

Their relationship had always been both trying to one up and break the other down. A give and take, that never ended, the reign of power always exchanging hands. 

“Yes. Fuck me kou, I want everybody to know that I’m your slut, your greatest possession. I wanna show them that I’m your only slut, nobody else could suck your dick like me, could fuck you like me. I’m the only one who could pacify you.” 

He had been home when Kenma had texted him the picture of that bitch sitting on _his_ throne, all he could see was red as he raced through their penthouse looking for his favorite gun and had no issue snapping at their driver to bring him to the club his husband owned. 

“But first you owe me a fucking apology. So suck it.” He purred. 

Bokuto eagerly tried to pull the smaller man’s dick out only to hiss when the hand that had been lazily caressing his hair turned cruel when it yaked his head back. 

Keiji’s snatched his other hand away and pressed the muzzle of the gun against his husband’s mouth. 

“I want you to suck it, suck it like you’ll suck my dick. You wanna fuck me? First show me how sorry you are.”   
  


  
Gold eyes widened before they darkened with lust. He wrapped his lips around the mouth of the gun and groaned as he slipped another finger in where he was lazily fingering his baby open.

He bobbed his head and sucked on the gun that laid on his tongue. Exaggerated the slurping and let the drool drip down his chin, wanting to be good for his lover. Wanted to be forgiven. 

“My good boy, always doing what I say. You’re taking your punishment so well.” Akaashi cooed out shakily. 

He let go of those black and white strands, opened his husband's pants, yanked his boxers under his balls and wrapped elegant fingers around his dick, loved that it was so wet for _him,_ and only him.

Bokuto humped up into his husband's hand, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at the simulation. 

“If only your insubordinates could see how their big bad leader yielded to me so easily, how he’ll do anything I said just so he could fuck me, how pathetic.” 

Popping his mouth off the gun he took it from his husband's hand and threw it away, he was ready to get to the main event, and from The way Keiji was trembling from both the show he had been putting on and from the teasing, he was ready too.

The pretty man was shaking too bad to finish Jacking bokuto off, but it didn’t matter to him, just seeing his baby whimpering and falling apart was enough for him. He could cum from that sight alone. 

“Fuck my fingers doll, I know you like how they open you.” 

Thick fingers stretched him just the way he liked, it hurt in the best of ways and fucked him better than his own fingers ever could. Akaashi moaned loudly. 

  
  
“Fu..fuck me.”

“What was that baby?” 

“I said fuck me already!”

A feral grin unveiled on Bokuto's handsome face. “I thought you’ll never ask baby boy.”

Easing his fingers out his husband, ignoring his cries at the loss, he flipped them around so he could lay him down on the small couch. He pulled his own pants down to his knees and yanked those tiny shorts clean off his baby long legs, pushed his crop top up so it exposed all of him. 

The mafia leader Took a minute to greedily take in the sight before him. Not a day went by that he wasn’t thankful he had stolen keiji away, promising him a life of riches, adventure and all encompassing love. He was a little shit who couldn’t resist ruffling his husband up, but damn did he love him.

“ I love you y’know? You’re my favorite slut.”

“I’m your only slut dumbass.”

The love of his life looked _debauched._ His long legs were sprayed open one on them on his shoulder while the other hung off the little couch.

His dick was drooling against his toned stomach and the sinful flush that went all the way down to his chest was the icing on the cake. This was all his, his to _fuck_ and his to _eat_.

Those hazy eyes struggling to focus, arousal and impatience surging when he sees his husband reach for the little bottle of lube he keeps on his keys and popping the lid open, taking his time to fuck into his hand, rubbed his thumb across the head of his dick.   
  


While any other time watching the broader man touch himself and seeing his face crumble in gratification would be incredibly satisfying, he was impatient, needed to be fucked just the way he liked, needed to be reminded that he was number one in Bokuto Koutarou’s life. Nobody else came close. 

“Kou Please .. fuck me.” 

“Don't worry baby I got you.”

Using one hand to steady the leg on his shoulder and the other Grabbing the base of his dick, he slowly pushed in the tight ring of muscle had to hiss at how tight and hot his husband was, felt like he was squeezing him, but he didn’t stop, kept going till he bottomed out.

Panting he fell to his forearms and leaned in to coax the other’s mouth open, swallowed every moan and whispered sweet nothings as he rolled his hips and fucked him deep and slow, just the way Akaashi liked and deserved. 

“You know you're the only one for me right? Nobody else could compare to you.”

Akaashi whimpered and wrapped his arms around that strong back. Dug his sharp nails in till welts formed, he was still pissed and wanted bokuto to know that he wasn’t off the hook yet, but the way the older man sped up and started pounding him,the pain only added fuel to the fire.

Grunts and skin slapping skin was all that was heard. Akaashi bit and sucked marks all over Bokuto's neck, marking his territory for the whole world to see. 

“Ohhhh fucckkk bo!” 

On one particular forceful thrust, darkened emerald eyes widened and the pale man howled as bokuto found that one spot that had stars exploding, and his hands scrambling to hold on as his lover fucked him into the couch.

  
  
He begged the man for harder, wanted all that he had to give, wanted it to hurt, wanted bruises to cover him too, so everybody knew that they belonged to each other.

Bokuto reached between their sweaty bodies and wrapped his fingers around Akaashi dick, jacked him off to the same pace he was fucking him with. The cries of his lover like music to his ears, as keiji drew closer to the edge, he just needed a push.   
  


  
“I’m so close keiji, but I can’t cum before you baby, can you cum for your master? Be a good slut and cum on my dick?” 

Reaching out a strong hand and wrapped it around that pretty neck, squeezed hard enough for the other breath to stutter just as he twisted his hand just right, keiji was choking out sobs as he came on bokuto’s hand, and both their stomachs.

He fell back against the couch, spent and tired but kept his body loose enough for his husband to use as he saw fit.

“Use me.” He slurred. 

Bokuto growled and fucked him even harder, and just when the fire in his body threatened to consume him, he pulled out and stood over the other, let streaks of cum decorate that pretty face, painting those kiss swollen lips in white. 

The leader leaned down and licked his lips until they yielded open, dragged him into a soft and filthy kiss that said just how much they loved each other. 

After they got their fill of each other, he Scooped his husband up in strong arms and rained kisses down on him and made his way to the exit. 

“Come on baby, let’s get home and I’ll show just how much I adore you, and only you.”

Keiji smile said how exhausted he was, but it was still so pretty. “You better.” 


	2. I want to ruin you, so let’s play.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea? You’ll be my good boy? Let me fuck you so good that everybody can hear you? Maybe when I’m done fucking you so good up here, I’ll lay you out on the bar downstairs like a feast and fuck you right there in front of everybody, let them see how enticing you are when your swallowing my dick. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love this AU, and I got asked to make a part 2 with bokuto being the one to get jealous, so hopefully y’all like it!

Bokuto Keiji was gorgeous, that was a fact. His looks were what got him where he was, the reason he got to dine at the best restaurants and hold the power he held.

One look at long legs and his sharp features, and many men were salivating at the chance to even gain a smidge of his attention, be it good or bad.

But they knew that a lingering look from the bewitching man could cost them their life if the head of the mafia ever caught them looking too long. 

“You’re so handsome, wanna finish this somewhere else?” He purred out and didn’t even wait for the man to nod before pulling him into the elevator. 

It was dangerous to be caught under keiji’s spell, whoever was the latest victim to have aquamarine colored eyes pinning them in place knew they would pay with their life, but that pretty face and sultry grin drew you in and made you think the consequences were so worth it. 

Atleast, that’s what the poor man caught in his orbit must be thinking. Stumbling around the large elevator that led to the bedrooms provided to guests for a night of discreet fun, all the curly haired man could think about was how the other man had signed his own death warrant by thinking with his dick instead of his brain.

 _Trusting a pretty face would get you killed._ That was the first rule you learned in this line of work. But luckily for him not all of the men in the mafia were the brightest bulbs. Making his job so much easier since as they say, you’ll catch more flies with honey than vinegar. 

The elevator felt like it was going slow as molasses as the taller man crowded keiji in the corner, the lanky man was gripping him hard enough to bruise and he knew his husband wasn’t going to be happy about another laying their claim on him. 

“Damn I want you.”

The poor sap hadn’t been hard to convince to keep the mafia second in command company, with one bat of long lashes and a flash of pretty white teeth he had been on keiji faster than a dog with a bone. It was fucking pitiful.

“ you’re so fucking pretty.” The man moaned and laid sloppy kisses on the tall man’s neck, hands wandering underneath the slinky dress and gripping soft thighs. 

Akaashi faked a moan but rolled his eyes. He couldn’t be a little more original? Keiji pushed the man back gently and quickly turned his frown into a seductive grin. 

“ What kinda guy do you take me for? let’s make it to the bedroom before you start pawing at me.” Keiji giggled. Inside he was scowling, wanting to be done with the sleazy bastard but he had a job to do. 

“Sorry baby, you’re just hard to resist, can’t keep my hands off of you.”

“I promise as soon as we get to the room, I’m all yours.” Keiji sweetly cooed. Blue eyes shined with anticipation of just what was in store there.

Once he heard the ding of the elevator doors opening he led his victim to the room he had set for this perfect occasion. 

_Room 459_ , him and his husband's favorite numbers. Keiji quickly pulled the man in, locking the door before throwing him on the bed. The only light provided was street lights seen through the ceiling to floor windows.

The man eagerly sat up and watched as Keiji Sauntered to the shadows of the room where a single lamp lay. 

“ What cha doing all the way over there for?” He growled.

The lithe man turned so his face caught the moon’s weak lighting and smirked wide and feral. 

“ Just shedding a little light on your situation.”

And flicked the lights on for hiro to see a tall buff man lounging in a chair. He knew this man, all of Japan did.

“ Great job as usual ‘ji.” Bokuto hummed. Happily accepted the kiss his husband leaned in to give him. He lightly bit his bottom lip, a stinging reminder of his punishment to come.

While he always appreciated his husband's work, it didn’t mean it made it any easier to watch another touch what didn’t belong to them.

Hiro stood frozen as he watched the two lazily make out before Bokuto ushered Keiji into the bathroom to clean up while he dealt with the latest idiot to fall for his husband's honeypot scheme.

The black and silver haired man rolled his sleeves up and approached the begging man in the bed. He aimed his pistol at the other and said:

“Ueda Hiro you made two mistakes tonight. One, thinking you can avoid paying me what you owe, and two touching what doesn’t belong to you. You’ll be paying with your life tonight.” 

“No pleas-“

Keiji closed the bathroom door just as the shots rang out, silencing pathetic babbling. Humming he turned the shower on and stripped out of the dress tossing it carelessly on the floor. 

Bending down to untie the strappy heels that were laced up to his calves, he listened as his husband called their clean up crew and Keiji could already picture Konoha’s and komi’s disgruntled replies to being woken up so late. 

Laughing he slid into the shower and let hot water slid down his body and wash the stupid man’s touch away.

He gingerly touched the bruises that he could already see blooming in dark hues across his hips. Bokuto would be pissed. 

_Good_ . He thought viciously. _Consider it payback_.

Lathering his body with his favorite soap that the staff always kept stocked, he took his time washing and humming to himself, he didn’t even bother to acknowledge his husband when he finally finished up and slid in behind him.

The heat from the shower was nothing compared to what was brewing between them, as he steadily ignored his husband and kou got rapidly more angry until he was forced to act, fucking his husband into submission just the way they both liked it.

Rough fingers lightly traced hand shaped bruises that were much too skinny to belong to the man who owned him heart, body and soul. 

“Bokuto keiji.” Bokuto started. “What are these?” 

The shorter man glanced over his shoulder and smirked. 

“What does it look like? Don’t tell me you are losing your vision old man. “

This was another part of their game, Keiji would let his targets go so far as to leave their marks on him. Sometimes it was hickeys, kissed bruised lips, or his favorite: hand shaped bruises etched for his husband to find like a twisted little surprise.

And kou would find them and then he would punish the minx for daring to let another touch what was rightfully his. 

Koutarou snarled and spun them around to shove Keiji face first into the wall, relishing in the gasp of surprise that left pink lips.

Quickly weaving one hand in wet curls he yanked the pretty man head back until his body formed a beautiful arch. Settled his dick between round cheeks and rutted on him. 

The only sound in the shower was the warm spray of water easing its way down a muscular back and sweet whimpers that escaped keiji’s panting mouth.

Bokuto kissed flushed cheeks and let his other hand wrap around that pretty neck and squeeze, not hard enough to hurt, but enough that his baby’s whimpering died down.

“ When I ask you a question you fucking answer it. So let’s try this again, why is there damage on my most prized possession?” 

Before keiji could try and answer, Koutarou tightened his fingers to stop his words right in their tracks.

Keiji cried out and his hands scrambled to lessen the hold on his neck. Kou laid loving kisses on wherever he could reach, curls still held painfully in his hands, lust blown eyes and shaking shoulders.

“ What's wrong doll? Cat’s got your tongue? What happened to the mouthy brat from earlier?” The owl-like man inquired mockingly. 

He rubbed his dick against the other man and gleefully noticed how his husband pushed back wanting it just as much as he did. 

When all he got was a squeak and a few tears that mingled with the water, he released his hold on the smaller man's throat and released his fingers so not to strain his neck anymore. Keiji gasped and instantly started coughing while hunched over.

Bokuto watched it all with amused eyes, Keiji was so fucking gorgeous when he was crying.

Kissing his baby neck possessively he smiled knowing that the imprint of his hands and his fingers would be worn proudly around that wiry neck like the world’s most expensive necklace. Broad hands squeezed and rubbed thick thighs, and let his baby catch his breath.

“ fu..fuck..y..you.” Keiji coughed out.

The steam from the enclosed space added to his lightheaded feeling. Felt like he was floating, and the only thing grounding him was his husband's hands that rubbed up and down his body, drawing forth shivers.

He turned so he could fully face his husband, took a moment to admire the way his black and sliver hair framed that handsome face.

He’ll never admit it, but he loves these moments when his husband reminded him who was actually in control.

“You’re too fucking stunning ji, I might have to lock you up, keep you in our house away from greedy men since you can’t seem to stop whoring yourself out. Or maybe I’ll bruise you up myself, and send you out so everybody knows how much of a whore you are for me. And only me.” 

Keiji keened and thrust his dick up against strong thighs as his head back fell back against the shower walls and could only wrap his own shaking arms around his husband's shoulders, pulling him closer so he could rut his dick against the other’s, drawing moans out of both of them. 

“Your my whore, my slut, mine to fuck and ruin. Do you hear me keiji? I made you, I fucking own you. Mine to use and mine to make cry.” 

Ink black lashes fluttered in pleasure as the mafia head lavished him with deep bites and teasing kisses, further marking his territory and reminding keiji just who he belonged to. Who he answered to. Who he _obeyed._

“You talk too much, kou, either fuck me or I’ll find somebody who will.” He cooed. 

Growling, Bokuto yanked keiji’s legs up till his baby got the hint and braced his hands across broad shoulders to hop up and wrap toned legs on the taller man’s waist. 

Bokuto slammed him back against the tile wall, and dropped one of his hands to tease at Keiji's hole, before slipping two fingers in just to hear the lithe man scream at the burn that shot up his spine.

““Tsk..tsk.. do I have to teach my whore some manners tonight as well?” 

Keiji wailed and arched his back to escape the pain that came with being opened too fast and too rough.

He could only dig his nails in and let his mouth drop open around a sob as his husband purposely kept missing his prostate and prepping him in the roughest and most half ass way possible. 

He groaned out broken variations of his husband's name as his dick rubbed on Koutarou’s stomach, the water making the slide easier. Pleasure was slowly replacing the discomfort, and then he was sobbing for a different reason. 

“What’s wrong doll? I thought this is what you wanted huh? Cant fuck you without any prep. Wouldn’t want to hurt you would I?”   
  


Boktuo laughed out cruelly as his husband withered on his fingers, stuck between fucking himself back or running away from the razor sharp edge of torture and ecstasy. 

“Kou.. Kou.. please I’ll be so so good, the best slut for you! I’ll do anything just fuck me!” 

“Yea? You’ll be my good boy? Let me fuck you so good that everybody can hear you? Maybe when I’m done fucking you so good up here, I’ll lay you out on the bar downstairs like a feast and fuck you right there in front of everybody, let them see how enticing you are when your swallowing my dick. Or maybe I’ll cum on your face and parade you around so they see how beautiful you look with my cum dripping off your lips. Or maybe I’ll dick you down, open you nice and slow till you beg me in front of everybody to slut you out. And you’ll let me right? Let me make you cry and show the rest of those Assholes I’m the only one who could turn you into the mindless dick hungry slut I know you are.” 

Keiji flushed at the absolute filth that was spilling unprompted from his husband's mouth. Could only nod and agree to anything his husband asked if it meant he’ll be fucked sooner.

While the thought of ever letting their rivals and friends see him crying like a wanton whore made him want to hide, a small part that he hid behind lock and key, liked the thought of his husband claiming him in front of everyone, once again publicly telling the world that keiji was not only Fukurōdani property, but bokuto’s. 

“Yes! Yes! Anything you want just please!” 

Bokuto leaned forward and sucked Keiji's bottom lip in his mouth, just to tease before letting it go to lick into that gorgeous mouth. Let the kiss turn filthy as he licked straight teeth and sucked on the pretty man’s tongue just cause his baby absolutely melted at it.

Swallowed every groan, and whine as he finally, _finally_ pressed against his prostate and repeatedly rubbed against it, even added another finger so those cries turned higher and needier as Keiji got closer to cumming.Koutarou broke the kiss to say in a low raspy voice: 

“Who’s my good slut? My most valued asset? who do you belong to you? Answer me!” 

“I..it’s m..me I’m your slut. Only yo..your slut!” 

His head felt so clouded and his body was quickly growing taunt as he got closer and closer to the edge, he dug his knees into kou’s sides and curled long fingers into black and silver curls and yanked on them just the way bokuto liked it. 

“I like the sounds you make baby. And I love how I’ll be the only person to ever hear them too, now be a good boy and cum on my fingers.”

And it only took a few more rubs of those talented fingers and a well placed bite for him to be cumming completely untouched, wailing loud enough that anybody walking down the hallway would know how good and talented one bokuto Koutarou fingers were. 

“Yes, you look so fucking good when you cum ji, my own personal cumslut. My desperate little whore.” Kou rasped. 

Cum that was splattered on both their stomachs were washed away under the rapidly cooling water. But neither of them paid it no mind, not when bokuto was still fucking keiji on his fingers.

Keiji whimpered and hounced over as overstimulation quickly had the pleasure tittering the line of too much. 

“Kou..?”   
  


Koutarou chuckled and removed his fingers, only to line his dick up to the curly haired man hole and slowly filled him, even with Keiji crying out. 

“You didn’t actually think that was your punishment did you?” 

Once he bottomed out, he gave a shallow thrust that had a sob ripping out of his baby boy's sore throat. 

“The night’s just getting started baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped it lived up to y’all expectations! And if you want more then please let me know, and comment what you’ll wanna see! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This work was heavily based off the Bokuaka mafia Au series on TikTok by akaashiik Please go support their videos it’s so good! https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJc3EMSy/


End file.
